Lo que hay que callar
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: Misspiruleta pidió: Relación consolidada A/M ; Arthur decide casarse con Gwen para tener herederos. Yo agrego: y Merlin estará siempre a su lado. SLASH Arthur/Merlin.


**Notas de Autora: **Otro de Merlin. Más cortito que la otra vez. Lo saqué de un pedido en una comunidad jaja aunque coincidió con que había estado pensando en esta idea ¿Qué pasará cuando Arthur deba cumplir su deber de rey y tener herederos? Y bueno, pasó esto.

Es muy pequeñito y eso. El pedido era con lemon, pero no me dio la cabeza. Lo intenté, pero esta era la historia tal y como me imaginé y si le agregaba algo la iba a odiar.

**Lo que**_ (los astros dicen pero) _**hay que callar**

- Debes casarte con Gwen.- declara Merlin viéndole desde la cama.

Arthur lucha por enésima vez contra su cabello y lo pone de mal genio que Merlin esté ahí tan cómodo, brazos tras la cabeza, derramado en las almohadas del rey con gesto indolente, siendo que en dos horas más él se estará casando. El cabello rubio insiste en no verse ordenado y Arthur se rinde con un suspiro. – Lo sé.- afirma con voz inexpresiva.

- Casarte y ser muy feliz.- continúa Merlin con una voz que suena falsamente alegre, a sospechoso auto-convencimiento. Su pecho lampiño avergüenza la supuesta blancura de las sábanas y Arthur se entretiene observando la leve colina de sus costillas apenas insinuada bajo la piel.

- ¿Eso lo viste en tu bola de cristal?- le pica Arthur, sentándose a su lado, ya harto de tratar de verse como un rey. Camelot tendrá que tener imaginación.

El joven mago no le contesta y parece enfurruñado, pero Arthur no sabe cuan cerca está de la verdad. Merlin trató de buscar el destino de su amigo en todo cuánto hay en el mundo, pero jamás dirá en voz alta que los presagios resultan nebulosos y el futuro con Gwen no auspicia toda la felicidad que Merlin cree Arthur se merece. Lo piensa y se tortura por ello y le duele en algún lugar muy profundo del pecho –_probablemente cerca de ese lugar donde Arthur le besa en este mismo momento, justo debajo de la tetilla izquierda_- cuando piensa en ese matrimonio que estuvo escrito desde siempre. Se muerde la lengua y recuerda que Arthur tiene un deber para con todo un reino y que ese heredero que Gwen está destinada a portar, es la esperanza del pueblo de Camelot y Merlin no es quién para interferir en ello. Él también le debe algo al mundo y por mucho que quisiera, no puede darle la espalda.

- Tendrás muchos hijos, que me preocuparé de guiar para que no sean príncipes patanes como el que conocí yo.- sigue Merlin, mientras Arthur se entretiene besándole el hombro.

- Mientras no los conviertas en aprendices de brujos torpes y deslenguados, todo bien.- le replica Arthur, la voz un poco enronquecida, mientras asciende por la curva del cuello hasta besarle justo abajo del oído.- ¿Algo más?

- Serás un rey gordo y calvo.- dice el mago, ganándose una colleja amistosa en la nuca.- Un gran rey, de todos modos.

Arthur parece haber escuchado lo que quería, pues le muerde el lóbulo con diversión y finalmente decanta hacia su destino final, los labios de Merlin, que le reciben plácidos, acostumbrados desde hace ya varios años a aquella invasión. La lengua del rubio recorre los viejos mapas cien veces dibujados antes, le muerde un poco y el beso le sabe a despedida y también a los desayunos en la cama, a los hechizos que desnudan, a las noches llenas de chispas de verdad que Merlin nunca puede controlar cuando va a llegar al orgasmo. A Arthur el beso le sabe a final y se resiste a acabarlo, frota la mandíbula del otro con los pulgares, raspando un poco los rastros de barba mañanera y atisba por primera vez, lo que comienza a ser una eternidad sin Merlin.

Se separan, porque ya es hora. Arthur deja de sentir la respiración del mago contra sus labios y desde _ya_ le extraña, le añora con una desesperación irrevocable. Merlin hace un gesto vago con la mano que podría significar mil cosas y le mira con sus ojos inmensamente azules, entendiéndole.

- Siempre estaré a tu lado. No vaya a ser que sin mí mandes este reino al diantre.- le promete Merlin.

Arthur lo sabe. Merlin le acompañará a la grandeza, gobernará a su lado, le ayudará a crear una leyenda. Pero nunca volverá a ser esto: no más Merlin entre sábanas esperándole. Desde ahora, sólo será su fiel consejero y Arthur se pregunta cómo es que se puede extrañar tantísimo a alguien que estará por siempre a tu lado. Por un breve segundo se arrepiente y desea escapar, no sabe dónde, duda que la vida lejos de Camelot pueda significar algo, la verdad, pero nuevamente el deber le abofetea a la cara y no puede más que asentir. Merlin le besa suavemente en la mejilla, antes de levantarse y de un solo revoloteo, vestirse como por arte de magia.

- Ya es la hora.- comenta mientras Arthur no hace otra cosa que estar sentado en la cama.

- ¿No has visto nada más en mi futuro?- pregunta Arthur, justo antes de abrir la puerta.

Merlin duda. Ha visto muchas cosas. El camino frente a Arthur es claro y muy largo: su historia no parece tener fin ni límites. Ha visto muchas cosas, pero no todas puede decírselas a Arthur, no puede intervenir en lo que está por suceder. Le aprieta el brazo, deseando entender porqué las cosas deben ser así y piensa en Gwen que también debe estar en ese momento preparándose para afrontar lo inevitable.

- No.

Ha visto grandeza y decepción. Ha visto a Gwen sufrir y equivocarse y caer y arrastrar a Arthur con ella. Ha visto a Arthur ser el mejor rey que esas tierras verán nunca, a costa de su propia felicidad, y durante siglos su nombre será pronunciado con admiración. Será el símbolo de una época dorada y hará de Camelot el mejor reino del mundo. También ha visto que ellos, él y Arthur, volverán a encontrarse nuevamente, esta vez libres de todo deber, en medio de la historia circular que compone al mundo, en donde los caminos se bifurcan sólo para volver a enlazarse unos pasos más adelante. Pero no puede decirle eso a Arthur. Decírselo sería condenarle a una vida de espera, aguardando por ese momento final que puede tardarse un milenio, y Arthur no se merece eso.

Por eso, le deja despedirse para siempre y, viéndole caminar hacia el altar dónde Gwen le aguarda, se prepara para comenzar a esperarle.

**FIN**

**Notas: **Espero que se entienda. A veces me doy muchas vueltas para decir algo simple. No quedó tan triste como pedían en la comunidad, pero me gustó ): Me dio como pena cuando lo imaginaba, pero al mismo tiempo había esperanza. Amo a Merlin... gracias a las comunidades de LJ lo descubrí. Antes creía que me caía bien pero ahora sé que lo amo.

Por otro lado, estoy descubriendo LJ. Por el momento sólo para postear los fics que me da lata tener aquí: kmy-kusanagi . livejournal . com Puse este y otro de Merlin que no subí aquí por flojera y seguiré subiendo, especialmente algunos drarry que tengo guardados y que siempre pasaba algo que evitaba que los publicara. Así que eso, ahí me dirán qué les parece.

Cariños, Cami.


End file.
